


Possession

by TheOncomingStorm



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki had a casual sex set up, but one night when Loki turns up Tony finds himself in a different situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



Tony Stark was use to casual sex. 

Before he was an Avenger, before he was Iron Man, and just a regular guy (or as regular he could be, running the number one weapon manufacture in the world) he would spend most of his nights surrounding by woman at parties Pepper required he attended, or in random clubs, and usually taking one of those woman home to his bed. 

He was defiantly use to having casual sex.  
Which is why, the first time he and Loki had ended up in bed together after a encounter later on after a fight, apart from the thought 'I shouldn't be doing this, but screw the rules right now', Tony barely blinked over the encounter. Hey, he falls into bed with the bad guy once, won't happen again and no real harm done. 

That was, of course, until several weeks later when he was faced with Loki again and found himself in the exact same position. A moaning wreck beneath the God, uncaring of his actions.  
In fact, Tony Stark found himself in a similar position for the new two months. Sometimes Loki would turn up after battles, other times he'd turn up in the middle of the night demanding that 'Stark, get on your knees and start begging for my touches'.

The sex was good, even if Tony at first wanted to take control and reverse the situation, he learnt to let Loki have his way. Let the man bring them both over the edge, and let him control what happened behind the closed doors. 

It was in the third month however, that Loki arrived in the shadows of the bedroom, wrapping one cool hand around Tony's neck from behind, the other hand covering his eyes, then whispered "I will make you beg, I will own and possess all of you and you will submit" that Tony knew they were no longer on casual sex terms.

\---

Tony was knelt on his bed, a silk wrap tied over his eyes, and very much naked to Loki's stare wherever he was stood in the room. Sure they're relationship has being very much had Loki as the dominate one ,but this was a new level. A sexy level. 

A cool hand began to run down his spine, to which he arched into slightly, before it disappeared. There was no sound of movement, but the hand returned to his face to lift his head up and chilled air wafted across his face. "Relax, Stark. This shall be different, but I will have you begging by the end of it."

Once again, any noise made by Loki disappeared until the bed dipped behind him and those hands worked their way down his spine again, this time nails digging into the skin. Tony gasped, this time arching away from those fingers. The hand continued down his back, until they dragged over his ass, stilling and digging in harder. 

"Loki wha-"  
"Quiet, the only noise I want to hear from that mouth are moans and asking for more."

The hand retreated, and Tony dropped his head down and tried not to find the situation as arousing as it was turning out to be. Behind him Loki started to mutter something and there was a small spark that he knew was Loki's magic manifesting itself. Now he really was confused.

His confusion was soon answered however, as a mouth bit down on his right arse cheek making him groan out in slight pain, but another mouth used this moment to close over his now open one and thrust their tongue inside. Under the blindfold, his eyebrows raised and suspected that Loki had magicked up a third person, until the assaulting kisser pulled back and spoke. "I bet you wish you could see us-"  
"But watching your body's response to what is happening is more entertaining." 

Two. Loki's.  
There were two Loki's on the bed, both working in-sync and- damn magic.  
The Loki in front of him returned to kiss him, this time slower, biting the bottom lip. The one behind, had licked over the bite mark that stung, and moved backwards another muttering followed by the sound of lube being squeeze from the bottle. 

This was his plan. It made Tony shiver in anticipation. There was another nip on his bottom lip, to which Tony opened his mouth to allow that tongue entrance again, tilting his head to allow the kiss to be deep. Finally moaning into the kiss when finally one slicked finger was pushed between his cheeks then inside easily.

"All this sex, Stark, has left you open and so willing for me."

The second finger followed the first, which Tony pushed against to get them deeper, causing the second Loki to dig his nails in harder. The message from that was simple, don't move away.  
But oh how Tony wanted to move. Those fingers were working to stretch him, thrusting deeply although not touching his prostate teasingly. With the kiss, it was doing wonder's on his body, his penis now fully erect and aching to be touched.

He raised one hand to reach for it, but a hand caught his wrist and forced it away, resting on his thigh. "Do not touch yourself. You are to kneel there like a whore, and take what I so desire you take," the words sharp and biting.

A hand stroked slowly along his thigh suddenly in soothing, leaving goose bumps, "even if you did start your begging, or rocking against my fingers in want, you will not get what you desire so easily."  
Those words were spoken without the bite, instead to sound filthy and oh so arousing. 

It was as the third finger was inserted, that the second Loki pulled away from the kiss finally and one of the hands slide along his shoulder blade, up his neck then threaded into his hair and tugged his head back. Exposing his neck that Loki then attached himself too with a bite, then a suck.

Tony cried out, clenching his hands around the bed sheet, trying to stay still and not move away from either contact. Both these Loki knew exactly how to bring him to high pleasure, but they both worked in sync that between the light panting, Tony finally managed to gasp out. "Loki, please."

The sucking on his neck stopped, the hand that still clutched to his right shoulder slid down his front and found his nipple, twisting it. "What did you just say, my slut?"  
"Lok- Loki please!"

Both Loki's gave a sound of satisfaction, the one behind finally thrusting his fingers forward and pressed against his prostate, drawing a loud moan from Tony's lips.  
Those fingers continued to press against slowly, and the sucking on his neck turned into a long lick down his throat, then sucking hard enough to mark along his collar bone. "

After a few more slow thrusts of the fingers, they were removed and Tony groaned until he felt one hand on his hip, and the head of Loki's penis pressed against his rectum. "Fuck, please Loki."

The hand in his hair disappeared as the second Loki finally slid back up, scraping nails back up his chest and then that hand too disappeared. The only thing Tony concentrated on was the feeling as finally, Loki pressed inside, deep and quickly. Drawing another loud moan. 

Behind, another hand threaded itself in his short hair, and pulled his head up, the other Loki then using his open mouth to thrust his cock inside. His mouth opened a little wider as he tried not to choke at first, but once it slide out slightly, it closed around he cock. Sliding his tongue along the underside experimentally. In the same way he normally would, this Loki gave a small moan, his hands coming to rest on Tony's shoulders and grip tightly. 

It took a few thrusts, but soon both Loki's had set the quick pace. Both thrusting into Tony at the same time that despite his mouth being busy, Tony manage to make full noises of lust. His mouth worked with the pace, the tongue managing to slide along, and wrap around Loki's cock.

Each time his prostate was hit with precision and almost choking, Tony replied with a groan that made one of the Loki grip tighter.  
Each time they slowed down slightly or stopped hitting as hard or deep, Tony found himself tightening around the cock behind, and grazing his teeth along with one in his mouth.  
He wanted to be abused by them both, filled and let them both control him and do as they wish in their position. The pleasure was too great, and Tony swore if they kept it up he'd find himself cumming without needing to be touched.

It was after Tony grazed his teeth again against the length in his mouth, that Loki gave one last thrust in his mouth, before he came with a shudder and a groan. It was after Tony swallowed the cum that he suddenly found his mouth empty. That Loki had disappeared.

So that was the duplicate. 

Behind him, the real Loki had paused in his thrusting, the hand that had held his head up so far letting go and moving to the tie around his eyes. Untying it, it fell from Tony's face, and he blinked to adjust to the little light. Loki withdrew from him, and then pushed Tony onto his back. 

Tony looked up at Loki, flushed with a smirk spread across his face, and lust filled glint to his eyes. "You make such pretty noises when your consumed by only me."

Opening his mouth to reply wittily, Loki prevented him by leaning down and kissing him deeply. Tony was sure there was a small taste of his own cum in Loki's mouth, but it was so faint and he was distracted by his arousal that he did not care. Their tongues fought briefly, before Tony allowed Loki's to control his, let him kiss him deeply and possessively. 

When he broke off the kiss, Loki let out a gasp for air, before nibbling at the skin under Tony's jaw line. "You, are mine Stark." A full bite, then a suck. "No one else's."

Tony only moaned, threading his hand into Loki's hair and tilting his head back. His first instinct was to reply, but his mind was far too addled by the sex that he only clung to Loki. Those cool hands moved to force his legs open, but he did it by himself. Wanting to be filled again.

Once again angling himself, Loki against pushed himself inside Tony, and drew himself away from his neck. One hand taking Tony's forgotten about cock finally, and started to stroke it to his thrusts.  
There was no true pace set, just erratic and only to draw them both to orgasms. 

Each thrust was the perfect angle, hit the right spot, and each slide if his hand had enough pressure that Tony quickly came in Loki's hand with a loud cry of Loki's name. The thrusts carried on through his orgasm, Loki grunting as Tony tightened around his cock until finally he came too deep inside Tony.

He withdrew slowly, and then collapsed beside Tony panting, his eyes staring intently at Tony. Tony stared back, understanding that these casual sexual encounters had become so much more. Loki clearly wanted to posses all of Tony, to own him.  
He wasn't sure if he wanted anything this developed, but when Loki pulled Tony close to his chest and wrapped his arms around, he knew what to say. "Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> There's properly a million and one mistakes. But I wanted to try and explore writing PWP. So I eventually got this.  
> Feel free to tell me if you spot any spelling/grammar/general mistakes so I can fix them.


End file.
